Make A Wish
by Falling out the stars
Summary: "You dont understand Shadow!" Amy was in front of a tree holding her Piko Piko hammer in both her hands. "Yes I do, you want to be just like them" He spat as he advanced towards her causing Amy to back up against the tree and hold her hammer over her shoulder as if she were about to strike him with it. "N-no! I want to be my own person! only... Stronger"


Are you guys excited as much as I am?! Cause I`m through the roof! No literally I`m typing on my roof… Just kidding! I have so much in store for this Story! And like always this is a Shadamy, so I hope you enjoy!

_I want to point this out now and I do not want to say this again, I am not putting any O.C`s into this story nor am I going to change my mind about it, Unless I ask in the summary then please don`t ask me to put any characters in._

Now I don`t want to hold you guys back any longer! Here is the very first chapter to Make A Wish.

* * *

Normal POV

Rain poured down heavily, it was in the afternoon, but instead of the cloudless sky on top of Station Square, it had dark grey clouds with angry swirls in them. About five miles away the ground was thumping, not from an earthquake or the forest animals running for safety from the storm. The thumping came from feet that were concealed inside of red boots with a single white stripe going down the front. Without a doubt, those infamous boots belonged to the rosette hedgehog herself, Amy Rose. She was not happy nor was she smiling, she was doing the opposite, she was crying. She tried so hard to fight the tears back but her mind said otherwise. It`s been five minutes since she first started running, five long minutes. The hedgehog tripped over a sprouting roof from the ground, crashing into mud which got onto her favorite red dress with a white trim on the bottom. She didn`t care instead she cried her heart out.

"I don`t need him… I have my OWN life!" She yelled through the tears and bawled up her fists. The poor hedgehog walked under a tree to seek a make shift shelter from the pouring rain, She hugged her knees and cried even more.

"I never want to see him again…" She whispered under her breath while crying with the rain.

_Flashback_

_The rosette hedgehog was walking along the sidewalk on this cloudy day, a small smile played at her lips as she continued to walk, no certain direction, only walking. She had seen her best friend Cream the rabbit not too long ago, and the two along with Cheese had a small picnic. Now she just wanted to enjoy the rest of her day._

_A small breeze went by and Amy smiled even more as she knew who caused that breeze, but today she just wanted to walk, not chase her hero/crush, but simply walk._

_The breeze went by again and Amy lost her smile, almost annoyed by him messing up her quills. With a sigh she turned towards a coffee shop, going inside she sat at a table at which she was greeted by a grey squirrel that worked there._

"_Hello, what can I get you?" The hedgehog thought until she smiled up at the squirrel._

"_I`ll just have a medium hot chocolate" The squirrel nodded before he went off to get her order. She breathed in the heavenly scents the shop provided._

"_Rose" Amy jumped in her seat as she looked to the gruff voice the voice belonged to. He was an Ebony hedgehog with a white tuff of fur on his chest, he also had quills that pointed up and were lined with crimson red along with the stripes on his arms and legs, and he sported inhibitor rings along with his infamous shoes and gloves. His eyes were also a heavy crimson red, they seemed to draw power to them and that made the male mysterious._

"_Shadow?" The hedgehog before her folded his arms._

"_That is my name" his gruff reply tickled her ears, she smiled warmly at him,_

"_Have a seat, if you`d like" The ebon hedgehog nodded before he sat across from her, his arms were still crossed._

"_So, how have you been? I haven`t seen you around much" _

"_Hn, my whereabouts do not concern you" Amy rolled her emerald eyes at him just as her hot chocolate came._

"_Would you like anything sir?" Shadow was about to snap a reply but Amy beat him to something different._

"_He`ll have a hot chocolate as well with whipped cream at the top" The squirrel nodded before leaving, and that left Amy to deal with a glare sent her way._

"_Oh, loosen up will you? It`s my treat anyway" The ebony hedgehog`s right ear twitched but he didn`t say anything._

* * *

"_Sonikku! Wait for me!" Amy yelled out as she ran after her hero, she wanted to tell him the news about a certain dark hedgehog deciding to live in Station Square, it seemed as if Sonic wanted to hear what she had to say as he came to a halt on top of a hill and waited for Amy to reach him. Before she could speak He cut her off, rudely._

"_Could you stop chasing me for one day?" He had asked her, Amy blinked before she spoke._

"_I just wanted to tell you something… Then I`d" He cut her off yet again but this time he yelled at her, Amy took a step back, never before had Sonic yelled at her._

"_Look Amy, you`re a nice girl and all but I don`t love you, Alright?!" Emerald eyes watered up, and Amy tried so hard to not to cry in front of him, she tried her best and almost succeeded._

"_I-I just wanted" She stuttered._

"_I DON`T WANT YOU! STOP BEING STUPID AND UNDERSTAND THAT!" Sonic yelled once more, before he noticed a tear go down Amy`s cheek._

"_I`m not stupid…Don`t you ever call me stupid" She growled between her sniffles. _

"_Yes you are! Why do you go on the verge of death just to tell me you love me?!" Amy flinched, she wanted to yell something childish but she bit it back._

"_T-To prove myself" Sonic sighed roughly before he shook his head._

"_No Ames, you`re not trying to prove anything, you gotta stop… this is unhealthy for you…," Sonic stopped before he spoke softly to her._

"_Get a life" _

**_WHAM_**

_Out of nowhere, Amy brought out her Piko-Piko hammer and whacked Sonic against his head causing him to fall onto his back._

"_I DO HAVE A LIFE YOU JERK! I DON`T NEED __YOU__ IN MY LIFE ANYMORE!" Amy choked on her own words as she tried to save the tears._

"_I never want to see you again…" She whispered to him before she ran away, the clouds in the sky slowly started to drizzle before turning into a small storm. Sonic watched her run away sadly, he didn`t mean to hurt her feelings, but then again he was never good with words…_

"_I`m sorry…" He whispered but he knew she wouldn`t hear, he lingered on the ground for a second longer before he ran towards a certain blue workshop._

_End of flashback_

Amy had ceased her crying and was tired to say in the least, her legs wouldn`t listen to her as she tried to stand and she ended up falling back into the mud again, this time she took notice.

"Oh… my dress…" She whimpered before she gave off a sigh,

"It doesn`t seem as if I`ll make it home tonight…" Amy muttered to herself as she made herself comfortable under the huge leaves that gave her some shelter.

_Elsewhere_

"Come on! Pick up!" Sonic mumbled as he dialed Amy`s number for the tenth time that night, but every time he did it went straight to voice mail.

'_Hello, you`ve reached Amy Rose! I`m sorry I`m not here at the moment I`ll get back to you soon! Leave a message after the beep!'_

"Hey Ames… it`s me again… I`m sorry, could you please answer the phone? I wanna talk to ya…" Sonic sighed as he ended his message and the call. He plopped down on the blue couch with another sigh causing a two-tailed fox to peak his head in the living room.

"You Ok Sonic? You`ve been trying to call Amy since you`ve gotten here" Tails placed his hand of his friend`s shoulder with concern.

"Tell me what happened" Sonic looked into the fox`s icy blue eyes and nodded before he sat up with his arms resting on his knees.

"Well… earlier I was running around, y`know like every day, so I spot Amy just walking, I wanted to say hello but… I didn`t want to bother her, it seemed as if she had plans…"

"Did she?"

"Uh... Yeah I think… I ran past her to see if she`d start chasing, but she didn`t… I did it again and well…," Tails blinked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"She seemed annoyed with me… running back and forth… So I let her be, but I stopped by the bus stop across the street just to see where she was going… turns out it was that coffee shop…"

"There`s more?" Tails implied.

"Much more, she met up with Shadow…"

"Is that a problem for you?" Sonic nodded,

"Yeah! He`s evil! Do you know what he could do with those powers?! He could nuke us!" Sonic snapped.

"But he doesn`t" Sonic sighed before he continued.

"They chatted for a while, Amy started to walk out but that`s when he stopped her" The two tailed fox was now interested.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I went closer to hear what he said,"

"Really…?"

"All he said was, 'See you around and thanks for the hot chocolate'" Tails now looked at Sonic with a goofy expression.

"You do realize you just stalked Amy today right?"

* * *

Emerald eyes slowly opened to see a white ceiling, with a yawn she sat up only to feel something go down her chest, she look down and saw a black cover. Checking out her surroundings she spotted out she was now in somebody`s house

'_Great job captain obvious'_ Amy bitterly thought, the house wasn`t so bad, it had a nice white carpet, and the walls were a creamy brown, there was a flat screen T.V on top of a fireplace, she was currently occupying one of the three couches in this living room.

She sniffed the air and smelled that someone was indeed cooking, but what caught her attention the most was that her red dress and boots were right by the fireplace. But she still felt like she was wearing clothes. Looking down she saw that she was wearing a white t-shit along with grey sweatpants.

"Good, you`re awake" A gruff voice came from the kitchen entrance; she turned to see Shadow standing there with a glass of water in his hand.

"…" Amy blinked over at him, her mind slowly coming up with a scenario of how she got here.

'_It`s simple, I fell asleep… he was most likely coming out of the woods to get home and that`s when he spotted me, Took me here and changed me into these clothes…' _ Slowly a blush started to make its way onto Amy`s muzzle.

'_He saw me without my dress… He saw my undergarments… HE BASICALLY SEEN ME NAKED!' _Right now in Shadow`s eyes she was as red as Knuckles.

"Rose?" He raised an eyebrow with concern, he took a step forward and that was when the rosette hedgehog ran for the stairs, and a slam was heard.

"… Breakfasts ready!" He yelled out as he retreated back into the kitchen.

_Elsewhere (again)_

"SHE`S NOT THERE!" Sonic yelled scaring Tails and their guest, Knuckles.

"Who?"

"AMY! SHE`S NOT A HER HOUSE!" Tails rolled his eyes as he led Sonic to sit, but the blue blur wouldn`t budge.

"Perhaps she went out?" Knuckles said lazily as he ate a grape.

"Or… SHE NEVER GOT HOME!" Sonic paced back and forth until he snapped his fingers.

"I`ll go find her! Yeah! That`s it!" But before he could go, Tails shut the door.

"Dude, just give her some time, she`ll most likely call" Sonic sighed but nodded.

"You`re right…" The blue blur dragged his feet as he sat by the phone.

_Back with Shadow and Amy_

The two were currently walking, after Shadow explained multiple times that Rouge changed her out of her wet clothes.

"…" Amy stayed silent throughout their walk, truth was she was going over what Sonic said yesterday, it hurt her deeply, she sighed quietly and glanced at the sky, it was supposed to be sunny for the rest of the week, but not even the sun could cheer her up at the moment.

"Why were you out in the rain yesterday?" Shadow broke the silence between them just as they started to see the outskirts of Station Square.

"…"

"Talk to me Rose, what happened?" His rough voice dropped into a softer tone that Amy heard once.

"Uh…no reason"

"I am no fool Rose that will not get by me"

"Just drop it, it`s nothing important" Shadow glanced at the female at his side but stayed silent nonetheless. Amy sighed again but this time she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"I`m sorry Shadow… I just don`t want to talk about it…"

"I do not need your apology nor do I care for one" Shadow gruffly replied. After that was said the walk was silent. Up until they reached Amy`s house that had a few bushes around the front of her house.

"Uh… Thanks Shadow…" The dark hedgehog only nodded; as he turned to leave Amy bit the inside of her lip.

"And uh… I`m sorry… again" Shadow half turned towards her, but he didn`t make any eye contact.

"I forgive you" The rosette female smiled as she unlocked her door and gently closed the door. This first thing she did was throw her dirty dress into her white washer machine, she then looked down to the clothes that Shadow had let her borrow, and somehow they fit her well. But he had told her that they were actually Rouge`s. Amy went up her stars and into her room, on where she plopped down in her bed. Her left ear twitched when she heard her phone ring.

"Ugh… Already when I just got home?" She sighed but jumped off her bed and raced down the stairs. Picking up the phone she tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Hello?"

"AMY! WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" The female pulled her aching ear away from the phone as Sonic continued to yell at her, she sighed, she really didn`t want to talk to him even after what happened yesterday. She shook her head as she ended the call. She threw the phone on her tan colored couch and watched it bounce. She was still full from the breakfast Shadow made her but she still wanted something, she just couldn`t put her tongue on it.

A soft knock on the door caused Amy to snap out of her thoughts and look at her white door, she wasn`t expecting anybody but then again, she did hang up on Sonic. She lowered her ears and readied herself for an argument with him only to be surprised that instead of the blue blur standing in her doorway it was Shadow, and he was holding out a cup of coffee for her, and in his other hand he had one for himself.

"This is my thanks for yesterday" He explained to her as she took the cup from him.

"Oh, thank you Shadow" Amy smiled brightly and was about to speak when she was a wave of blue speed over the horizon. In a state of panic she pulled Shadow in her house and closed the door.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Shadow demanded. Amy shushed him before she placed her ear on her door, she did in fact hear something, she just didn`t know exactly what it was but she had a feeling it was Sonic but he was with someone else.

_Outside_

Sonic growled as he was about to march up the stairs and bang on the door until she opened up the door, but a certain Echidna held him back.

"Let it go man, perhaps she`s not ready to talk to you yet" He growled as he tried to carry Sonic away from the door, but Sonic was trying to use his speed to get away from him.

"He`s in there, SHADOW`S IN THERE!" Knuckles huffed as, for once, he was having a hard time moving his friend.

"Why do you hate Amy being friends with that guy?" Sonic stopped for a second, his rage hidden for a second only to emerge once again.

"HE COULD DO ANYTHING TO HER! I WON`T LET THAT HAPPEN BECAUSE-" Sonic stopped himself before he said anything else, Knuckles on the other hand took notice of it and soon a smirk grew on his muzzle.

"Because? There`s more to what you wanna say?" Knuckles snickered as he dodged a punch thrown his way by Sonic.

"Because I don`t want her to get hurt" Knuckles rolled his eyes and let go of his friend.

"Go ahead, go 'stop' whatever he`s doing in there" Sonic looked to Knuckles then to Amy`s door, with a sigh he walked right up the steps, he raised a knuckle but it just froze there. Sonic looked back to Knuckles as if he were going to stop him again, but the red echidna just stood there with a small smirk on his muzzle. He sighed once more before he knocked softly on her door. There was some movement and soft whispers until the door opened to show Amy standing there with her cup of coffee and Shadow was on one of her couches drinking some of his.

"Amy I…"

"Don `t, I do not need your apology, nor do I care for one" She growled at him, Shadow almost choked on his coffee when he heard her say that. Sonic was shocked, as was Knuckles.

"Ames, you don`t mean that" Emerald eyes went ablaze with anger so fast that Sonic almost flinched.

"Yes I do, now leave" She growled once more and glared at him, but the arrogant blue hedgehog didn`t move.

"But Amy-"

"Don`t 'But Amy' me! Leave Sonic" She narrowed her eyes at him with such hate. Shadow had once again almost choked.

"What did you do this time?" He groaned as he lazily looked to the blue blur. Sonic only sighed before he left. Amy closed the door and gently placed her coffee on the table.

"Uh… could you… leave too? I kinda want to be alone right now…" Shadow nodded before he grabbed something out of his quills and handed it to her, it was a piece of paper with numbers on it.

"That`s my number" Amy looked at it before she looked up into crimson red eyes. He reached into his quills again only to pull out a green emerald.

"Chaos Control" In a flash he was gone, leaving Amy to her silent house once more.

* * *

Well? How do you guys like this first chapter? I like it! And I want to give a big shout out to Black Haunt for giving me a story idea, if you look on my profile you`ll see a story title called 'Criminal Love' and I also want to thank him for allowing me to use Jonah in it, and then I want to thank midnightestrella for allowing me to use her group that you all know, The Criminal Party, inside of the story as well.

I have all the needed O.c`s from friends at school, including those two, so please don`t ask to put yours inside, because it`s going to be a no. I`m also going to use May Bennington only if her creator allows me too.

I want to get that first chapter done by New Year's day, as a gift to you guys, I`ll start doing small one-shot stories of Stella and her friends (Including CP) as well, so if I have anything else I want to say then I`ll give you guys a heads up.

Merry Christmas guys! (Even though it`s the 23 of December…) And have a wonderful New Year!

And yes! You might notice that I posted this a day early! I just wanted you guys to read this now instead to give you guys stress until I post it!

Stella: "It`s about time you ended that message I almost fell asleep"

Me: "Why are you here?! You`re not even in this story!"

Stella: "Because I wanted to say some stuff too"

Me: "Oh… Go ahead then…"

Stella: "My Story, The Beginning Of A Band, is getting super awesome right? Well I want to thank Fallen and Estrella for making that happen, so what I wanted to say was that if this first chapter gets 5 or more reviews then expect longer Chapters to Vacation Getaway and The Beginning Of A Band!"

Me: "Sounds like a good deal…"

Fallen~Out!


End file.
